


真实之境

by asgardsloki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 谨以此文献给 多奶海盐派（weibo ID）,祝天天开心，cp发糖





	真实之境

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个纯为开车而生的小故事，欠债还钱系列第二篇，铁寡的pwp车。祝大家吃肉愉快

Tony·Stark从没想过自己会有一天变成一个全球通缉犯。

就像他从未想过神盾局内部还有潜伏着的九头蛇特工，而他发给神盾局的用来证明 Bucky清白的证据被完美的拦截了下来，等他觉察到这一点的时候他已经被堵在复联大厦门口的神盾局特工给包围了起来。  
而他当时还拖着一套被Steve砸坏了反应堆的战甲。  
其实当时也可以有别的办法的，他可以远程呼叫Friday把他的备用战甲从楼上送下来，也可以再盯着Friday再发送一遍证据包，可是他在那个时候还沉浸在自己偶然发现的真相中，这让他的理智几乎被挤出了身体。  
他打翻了几个神盾局的特工？五个？还是六个？他记不清了，总之这让他把自己成功的送进了监牢。而且他们没收了他所有的通讯设备。

当然  
如果他没有在一个漆黑的夜晚跟着突然出现在他牢房外面的Natasha进行了一个成功的越狱行动的话，他可能也不会变成一个全球通缉犯。  
哦不，他不是在指责Natasha，毕竟她并不了解这之后的一系列事情，她只是在有限的信息下做出了最好的应对而已，虽然这让他们不得不躲藏在Natasha很久以前留下的一个藏身之处。

罗马尼亚森林里的一座小木屋

Tony盯着Natasha架在篝火上的汤锅，白胖的蘑菇在翻滚的汤中上下浮沉，他们今天上午才到达了这里，而这锅汤是他们在逃亡的路上吃到的第一口热食，这对于一向生活优渥的Tony来讲，几乎是不可思议的。

“Tony，看着点火，我去找一下房子里有没有餐具”

Natasha起身走向了木屋，她身上还穿着那套复仇者联盟的战甲，黑色的皮质紧身衣完美的勾勒出了她的女性曲线，纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部让她的背影看起来更接近一个柔软而性感的女人，而不是复联中战力超群的黑寡妇。  
Tony没有让自己的视线在对方身上停留太久，他可不想让自己饱受摧残的肩颈再遭受一次死亡绞杀的威胁。

直到他和Natasha在这间木屋里窝了三天之后，无聊至极的Tony成功的在厨房角落的柜子里翻到了一瓶红酒。

“嘿，这起码还有点度假的样子”  
“度假？”Natasha反问道“我以为我们应该叫逃亡。”  
“别这样Nat。”Tony递过去一杯酒，冲Natasha眨了眨眼。  
“你知道的，这件事其实很好解决，或者说，给我点时间，让我重构一个Friday的接入器，然后，bingo！”

Tony打了个响指，Natasha笑着摇了摇头，还是举起了杯子和Tony碰了一下。深红色的酒液流入喉中，Natasha晃了晃手里的杯子，她看着Tony的眼睛，小小的吸了口气。

“Tony，关于Steve，我只是……我觉得我们是家……”

Tony没有给Natasha说完那句话的机会，他明白Natasha的意思，她认为他们不止是队友，而是家人，不止Steve，Thor、 Vision、Sam……然而他现在不想提到这件事，一点都不想。  
他吻住了Natasha，而女特工并没有推开他，或是干脆利落的给他一个肘击，Natasha只是慢慢的闭上了眼睛，Tony摸索着拿掉了Natasha手里的杯子，他像是一个得到了鼓励的孩子，不再满足于唇瓣间的摩擦，而是探出了舌尖，小心的描绘着对方的唇线，直到Natasha从喉间发出了一声模糊的叹息，这像是给了Tony许可，他终于不再克制自己的欲望，带着酒香的气息交汇在一起，Natasha的手掌落在了他的肩上，他放纵的亲吻着身下的女人，他知道她也一样渴求着他，像是干旱中偶遇最后一滴清水，也像是没顶洪水中指尖触到的一块舢板，他抚摸着掌下带着细微颤抖的身体，撩起她红棕色的卷发，在她的颈侧留下细碎的吻痕。  
Tony分不清这急促的喘息到底是谁发出来的，他和Natasha在狭窄的沙发上拥抱、亲吻，而美艳的特工小姐显然在最初的意乱情迷之后不甘于让他全盘掌控这场性事中的主控权，两个人肢体交缠着翻滚下了沙发，最后以Natasha骑坐在了Tony腰上的姿势结束了这场争夺，Tony的手顺着Natasha T恤的下摆伸了进去，就着Natasha俯身亲吻他的机会脱掉了对方的上衣，Tony只觉得自己的某一个部分硬的发疼，他没办法控制自己脑海里翻滚着的邪恶念头，他想要得到Natasha，想要压住这个女人，操到她哭出声音，可是还不行，他不想像一个野兽一样去伤害他心爱的姑娘，尽管Natasha很有可能并不会受到什么实质上的损伤。

Natasha想不通事情怎么会发展成这样，尽管她有很多事情都难以确定，但此刻她唯一可以确定的是她并不想拒绝，Natasha喘息着顺应着Tony的动作向前挪了挪身体，裤子的布料相互摩擦着，她觉得Tony那根抵在她腿心的东西似乎又大了一点，而Tony正揉捏着她白皙的胸乳，挺立的乳尖被男人含进嘴里用舌尖来回拨弄，不时的吮吸和啃咬让尖锐的快感从背脊一路蔓延到小腹，Natasha胡乱的拉扯着对方的衣服，直到两个人同样赤裸，Natasha的手撑在Tony的胸口，她只觉得不够，欲望像汹涌而来的海浪将两人一同吞噬，没顶的快感中只有一个人是她的舢板，是她唯一能抓住的救赎，Natasha不确定自己是什么时候被Tony压在身下的，也许是在他抚摸着自己的后背时，也许是在他揉弄着自己腿间的蜜穴时，也许是那阵触电般的快感彻底将她淹没时。  
然而这都不重要，此时此刻，唯一值得她留意的只有这个逆着光亲吻着她的男人。

Tony没有想到Natasha是这样的紧致，尽管他已经做好了充分的准备， 甚至还压抑着自己的欲望让她在自己的手里先达到了一次小小的高潮，可是还是太紧了，虽然她已经足够湿润到能够容纳他的进入，可是那仿佛无时无刻不再绞紧的内壁和对方低声的抽气都让他觉得自己似乎已经伤害到了她，Tony咽下了自己的叹息，他温柔的亲吻着Natasha的唇，滚烫的舌缠着对方的舌尖吮吸，直到感觉到包裹着自己的肉穴慢慢的放松了一点才开始缓慢的抽送，Natasha从喉中发出了一声仿佛是抽噎的呻吟，她半睁着眼睛看着Tony ，绿色的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，她那足以给任何一个男人一个死亡绞杀的结实大腿此刻正勉强的挂在Tony的腰际，随着Tony的抽送而不停地发着抖。

“嘿，Nat 你还好么？”

Natasha的脸上漫上了红晕，她喘息着抱住了Tony的肩背，将他拉向了自己。  
“如果…如果你的技术和你的传闻相称的话，我想……我想你不会问出这种问题”

Tony吻了吻Natasha的额头  
“darling，我会把它看成是你的挑战的”

接下来的一段时间里，Natasha无数次的后悔自己说出的那句话，她被Tony翻来覆去以各种姿势进入着，湿滑的蜜液顺着她的腿根滑落，她第一次知道被人无数次的拉近顶点又生生的拦截在高潮之外是一件多么难受的事情，Tony似乎比她更熟悉她身体的变化，当她的欲望逼近顶点的时候，塞满她整个甬道的滚烫性器就会停下动作，而原本揉捏着她的胸乳手掌会转而握住她的腰，直到她的快感回落才会再一次开始动作，有几次在Tony用粗糙的指尖亵玩着她腿间的小核时，她都觉得自己马上就要到达顶点，湿滑的穴壁抽搐着，媚肉一层层包裹住了Tony的男根，可Tony就是可以在某个微妙的节点停下动作，拖延着她的高潮，吊着她的身体，不肯给她一个痛快，Natasha明白Tony想要什么，可是她却不想开口求Tony绕过她。  
在Tony又一次想要将她翻成跪趴的姿势时，Natasha眯起了眼睛，剧烈颤抖着的双腿紧紧地缠住了Tony的腰，接着发力将Tony压在了身下，这一下几乎消耗掉了Natasha剩余的体力，颤抖的双腿无力支撑她的身体，在重力的作用下她将Tony吞到了前所未有的深度，粗壮的性器摩擦过蜜穴中的敏感点，将整个甬道填塞的没有一丝缝隙，Natasha撑着Tony的胸膛自顾自的起落着，而原本处处限制她动作的男人却没有做任何反抗，只是任由她扭动着身体将自己送上了顶峰，然后在她浑身颤抖着享受这迟来的高潮时，掐着她的腰肢强迫她配合着自己的动作，硕大的顶端一次次蹭过内壁中最敏感的区域，Natasha张着嘴却发不出声音，蜜穴毫无规律的收缩着，挤出一波波甜腻的液体，她被Tony恶意的留在了欲望的顶峰，直到那个男人享受够了水穴的吸绞，才在一次狠狠的操弄中抵在深处射了出来。

Natasha恍惚中低下头，只看见了Tony的眼睛，盈满了整个星空和毫无保留的爱意的眼睛。

END


End file.
